A number of prior apparatus exist for cutting rolled tobacco products (such as cigarettes and cigars) along their lengths for the purpose of providing neatly trimmed ends to serve as mouthpieces for smoking purposes, or to recondition previously ignited ends for later re-lighting. Other apparatus have been provided for storing rolled tobacco products in combination with implements for lighting the products. However, all known apparatus suffer from disadvantages in terms of their ease of use, and they are also not well suited for storage and transportation in one's pocket or purse to allow portable use.